Drinking Buddies
by xXxCometxXx
Summary: Drabble series. Get ready to see the most unlikely drinking groups you will have ever seen from the Beybladers. Preview: Bryan smirked as turned to the group of younger males, ready to see who was ready for a night of action. "Ok: who's having who?" "You're such a man-whore, Bryan." The young Hiwatari hissed through gritted teeth.


**Drinking Buddies - Chapter 1: "Pre-Drinks"**

"Yo Bryan - what took you so long, mate? The girls here have been bugging the shit out of me for wanting to see you." Ava asked with a grin as she got up from her seat in the local Russian bar to give her friend a hug. The womanizer of the Blitzkrieg Boys smirked as he released the petite girl from his arms and turned back to his team mates.

"I was getting ear ache from Mummy over here about coming out again." He replied in a teasing tone, really enjoying the way he could see Tala huffing and puffing in annoyance, getting wound up by the Falcon blader's jibes.

The blue eyed tomboy laughed as she looked over at the redhead sympathetically, sparing the troublesome member of the group an eye roll as she did so - Bryan could be a real piss-take when he wanted to be and she couldn't help feeling sorry for the Blitzkrieg captain sometimes. _Maybe a shot or two might help him relax a bit,_ She thought, keeping her poker face on as the sly idea came into her head.

"Oh you are a naughty boy, aren't you, my darling," The British brunette said mockingly in her posh voice, nudging him in slightly in the arm before addressing all of the boys, "Now what does everyone want to drink?"

* * *

Aurora giggled as Tyson stamped his feet in complaint, whining about the cold in the Russian night air as they and the Bladebreakers wandered through Moscow - even though it was Spring time and at this time, it really wasn't that cold compared to the dreaded Winter months that could take hold over the country. Being Japanese, he clearly wasn't used to being out of the constant warm weather - at this moment in time, he was jealous of his bluenette team mate, who wasn't at all bothered by the cold.

_I bet he's loving this - the moment I start being miserable he stops being a sourpuss, the bastard,_ Tyson thought irritably as he glanced over to see his usually grumpy friend smirking and knew that he was in for receiving a wind up comment.

"Bit nippy for you, Rudolph?" Kai sneered as his rival glared back at him, not happy that everyone would notice that his nose was looking a little bit too red than normal.

"Your nose has gone a little red, Ty. Maybe you should've put on your scarf like Hilary told you to" Max chuckled, patting his friend on the shoulder reassuringly.

"Oh don't get her started, Maxie." The young Granger groaned, starting to walk faster ahead when he could see the team manager beginning to open her mouth to give him is regular earful.

"You really know how to cause yourself extra hassle, don't you, Ty?" Aurora continued to laugh, digging her hands into her coat pocket as she kept the Beyblade World Champion company as they tried to keep up with where the Phoenix blader was taking them.

"Yeah, well not all of us are like Mr Hot-Shot over there with steam coming out of his ass and ears." The Dragoon blader said grumpily, making sure his voice was loud enough that the comment wouldn't be missed on the Russian bluenette's ears.

"Don't make me leave you out here in the cold, Granger." The young Hiwatari threatened, knowing that he was the only one who really knew where he was going around Moscow, seeing as it was his home city.

"I wouldn't worry guys - Bryan's going to be egging him to get laid, and we all know that's the only thing apart from beyblading that stops him being so bitchy." The blonde female of the group whispered back to the rest of the team, all of them sniggering quietly behind Kai as they followed him into the bar where they were about to begin possibly the wildest night of their lives so far.

* * *

By now, the music was blaring out the speakers and everyone was either sat drinking or up on the dancefloor. Tala smacked a hand to his face when he saw Bryan and Ava roistering up a storm on with their dancing - they weren't even that drunk yet, and already they were out there hogging all the attention.

"You really need to chill, Tala. This is meant to be a celebration." Spencer stated calmly, taking a gulp of his beer. It was well known that the redhead Blitzkrieg captain wasn't a big drinker, so it was no surprise he was shocked at how dignity went right out of the window when the party got started!

"Speak for yourself, Spencer. Why don't you go and join them." The Wolf blader sulked, looking at his own barely touched beer before looking at the pair of party animals and snarling in disgust. Maybe he should've stayed at home and let them all get on with it - but sitting at home alone with no one sensible to talk to didn't seem like a better option either. He didn't want to look like a puff.

"Hey, look it's Hiwatari with Aurora and the Bladebreakers." The blonde Blitzkrieg Boy suddenly pointed out, the two older men looking towards the entrance of the bar where indeed the said group had just entered.

Ava spotted where Tala and Spencer were pointing and smiled when she saw her blonde best friend.

"Aurora!" She called over the music and the noise, catching the fellow British girl's attention before rushing over to say hello.

"Hello, you! You're kicking up a storm in here, you bad girl - where's Bryan?" Aurora exclaimed, hugging her best friend before prodding her on the arm.

"Hey everyone! Glad you could make it. Who wants what to drink?" The Falcon blader announced as he pushed his way through, playing the good host and grinning whilst gathering the two British girls in his arms.

"Oh Bryan, you should know what I like by now, you womanizer," The blonde winked at him, before grinning at the Bladebreakers and asking, "Hilary? Boys? What are you having?"

"I'll stick with something soft like coke or lemonade for now thanks, until Mariah gets here." Ray smiled in reply, wanting make sure that if his petite girlfriend was drinking that he was the gentlemen and sober enough to look after her.

"I'll have something soft too, please." Kenny added shyly, being the resident light-weight of the group.

"In that case, Maxie and me will have a beer." Tyson stated as he put an arm around his buddy's neck, the blonde American nodding excitedly in agreement.

"I'll have a small glass of wine, please." Hilary asked respectfully, scowling at the two boys next to her for forgetting their manners.

The Phoenix blader sighed heavily and shook his head, knowing that somewhere sooner or later that a few people were probably going to end up with their heads down the toilet bowl. The cocky Beyblade World Champion and the blonde Ladies Man of the group may be wanting to act like the big men, but he knew for a fact that the Blitzkrieg womanizer would drink them under the table three times over - and although he had never met her up until now, he had also heard that Ava was about the same, if not worse.

"A beer for me too." He mumbled, not really feeling bothered or finding the energy to give anyone a snappy response.

The blue eyed tomboy smirked broadly before detaching herself from her drinking buddy and looking at the only two other girls present before saying, "I'll get them. Drinks on me - ladies?"

Aurora and Hilary grinned as they followed the British brunette towards the bar to start ordering drinks. Bryan smirked as turned to the group of younger males, ready to see who was ready for a night of action.

"Ok: who's having who? I've bagged one the blonde's up there on the dance floor." He asked excitedly, referring to the abundance of females dancing around the room, including the three who had just left to have their own female bonding time.

"Woah, slow down dude - we've got all night to think of that!" The Draciel laughed out loud, not missing the way the Chinese male and the IT Whiz of the group looked shocked at what the older Blitzkrieg boy had just said.

"You're such a man-whore, Bryan." The young Hiwatari hissed through gritted teeth. _He'd even bang a fucking lamppost if it grew legs and a vagina,_ He thought, a look of disgust forming on his face.

* * *

_**xXxCometxXx: **Yo, yo, my peeps! Here's the start of a new drabble series I've been tossing about with the idea of - thought it might make a change from what I'm currently writing with my longer stories. Many thanks to _**XO****Ann13OX** _for the inspiration and the encouragement; what would I do without you ;) Anyhow! Please leave a review if you would like - any feedback is helpful - or you can favourite/follow this series, and don't forget to check out my profile page to see where you can keep up to date with what I'm doing. Stay tuned for the next chapter =) Cheers!_


End file.
